


Sharpness

by stephanericher



Series: KiriDai Everyone [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, kiridai!kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya hesitates a fraction of a second, torn between acting contrary and fulfilling his desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpness

Tetsuya’s teeth are surprisingly sharp, not drawing blood but bursting the vessels below the skin and leaving bruises—then again, Makoto’s always bruised easily. The feeling makes him hiss and rake his claws down Tetsuya’s back in red stripes against the pale skin. Tetsuya whimpers and loosens his jaw, and Makoto takes advantage of the moment to move a hand downward and brush against the waistband of Tetsuya’s shorts. 

Tetsuya inhales sharply (he’s so sensitive to touch, as much the hundredth time as the first, perhaps because he’s invisible and no one ever thinks to reach out and touch him, but the reason doesn’t matter so much as the sensitivity itself and Makoto will never ever get tired of it) and Makoto brings down his other hand, brushes his thumb against Tetsuya’s hipbone and then drags it over Tetsuya’s stomach. Tetsuya moans loudly and bucks his hips, grinding his groin against Makoto’s leg, which at the moment is pinning him to the locker room wall. Makoto shudders as Tetsuya’s legs squeeze around his thigh and yanks Tetsuya’s shorts and underwear down. Tetsuya gasps at the feel of the cool air on his sweaty skin. All these sounds coming from Tetsuya’s sweet mouth are making it hard for Makoto to concentrate. He bites Tetsuya’s throat and hears a squeak that Tetsuya can’t repress.

Pinning Tetsuya against the wall with one hand and one leg, he yanks down his own shorts with his other hand. The bottle of lube falls out of his pocket and skitters away. Makoto swears under his breath and releases Tetsuya. 

Tetsuya rubs the spot on his neck where Makoto sank in his teeth, and while sex against the wall would have been fun, Makoto has a better idea. He sits down on the bench and swings one leg around. The wood is cool against his bare ass and his cock twitches as he settles, wiggling a little more than he really needs to. Tetsuya’s eyes widen. Stoic as he is, he can’t hide immense desire from clouding his face in this moment. 

"Come here, Tetsuya," Makoto says, squirting some of the lube onto his hand, Tetsuya hesitates a fraction of a second, torn between acting contrary and fulfilling his desires. No matter. Makoto will make sure he knows not to do that again.

He inserts one finger into Tetsuya’s ass, moving it slowly and deliberately, watching Tetsuya strain as he tries to take Makoto’s finger deeper even though the whole length is already inside. Makoto refuses to add another. Tetsuya moans, opens his half-lidded eyes.

"Please…"

"Please…?"

"Please…Hanamiya-buchou." Ahh, he’s realized what he’s done. As hot as it is to see him frustrated, as hot as it is to hear those words spill raggedly from Tetsuya’s lips, he really doesn’t want to drag this out too long. 

Makoto smirks and kisses Tetsuya’s hip. “You’re learning.” He adds a second finger, and then, quickly, a third, until Tetsuya’s hands are faltering and moving dangerously far downwards. He pops the cap of the lube one more time and covers his cock, and then Tetsuya positions himself. He sinks down slowly, and it’s hard for Makoto to not throw his head back and close his eyes it feels so damn good, but the look on Tetsuya’s face is so beautiful that he just can’t. As soon as he’s taken all of Makoto, Tetsuya starts moving, and damn, he’s still so tight and he’s still so fucking hot riding Makoto. Tetsuya feels it, too; all it takes is Makoto briefly thumbing the tip of his cock for him to come all over Makoto, and Makoto follows him quickly, the sight of a beautifully exhausted Tetsuya too much for him to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr


End file.
